French is better
by Sahenia
Summary: Cassie Burke, new-yorkaise en mal d'aventures, quitte l'amérique pour Paris avec son amie Amy. En France, toutes deux vont découvrir la vie d'adulte, y compris ses mauvais côtés, et faire de belles rencontres. SB/OC,RL/OC. Rating T.


_Enfin, nouvelle fic. C'est une Oc/Sirius, et pour celles qui me suivent depuis longtemps, l'OC en question est Cassie Burke. L'histoire n'a rien à voir avec Cap..., même la biographie des persos sera différente, et il n'y aura toujours pas de magie. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous me laisserez vos avis, bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue - Départ<strong>

* * *

><p>Un soleil de plomb tapait. Cette fin de mois d'août était certainement une des plus chaudes que j'avais connue. Le parasol m'abritait à peine, et même l'ecran total ne pouvait rien pour ma peau diaphane. Impossible d'aller prendre un café en terasse sans prendre un de ces affreux coups de soleil qui m'empêcherait de dormir la nuit prochaine. Je décidais de payer la note et de partir. La station de taxi n'était qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, et pourtant le trajet me fit transpirer autant que si j'avais couru un marathon. J'attendais encore quinze minutes, l'oreille pendue au taxiphone, avant qu'enfin un taxiteur daigne me répondre.<br>"Allo?" Entendis-je à l'autre bout du fil.  
>"Bonjour, je suis à la station au coin de la numéro 20." Ai-je répondu, impatientée.<br>"Vous voulez aller où?" La voix était douce, mais le ton las m'agaçait davantage.  
>"Environ à vingt kilomètres de là."<br>"Très bien, j'arrive dans une dizaine de minutes." A dit la voix avant de raccrocher.  
>La dizaine s'est transformée en vingtaine, mais aucun bus ne m'amenerait à destination sans une ou deux correspondance, mon sort était donc jeté. Après trois cigarettes, et plusieurs litres supplémentaires de sueur, j'aperçu enfin une voiture. Comme toujours, le jaune pétant de la carosserie était réhaussé de lignes noires, tellement banales...Je montais à l'intérieur, adressais un bonjour rapide au conducteur et vérifiais mon état dans le rétroviseur. Mon carré noir commençait à frisotter autour des tempes, mon khôl avait légèrement bavé, et mon rouge à lèvres avait disparu. Je hais l'été et la chaleur.<br>"Je vous emmene où, mademoiselle?"  
>"L'aéroport, s'il vous plait."<br>Bien sûr, la voiture n'était pas equipée de climatisation, le chauffeur fumait même les fenêtres fermées. Drôle d'idée j'avais eu de partir en ballade le jour même où je partais. Heureusement, on m'attendait déjà à l'aéroport avec mes bagages. Je partais en France pour un an. Une envie de nouveauté, de dépaysement après cette année morose que j'avais passé. Une rupture, le décès d'un proche, j'avais réellement besoin de prendre l'air.

* * *

><p>"Cassie!" Après un certain temps de recherche à l'intérieur de l'aéroport, ma future colloc me trouvait enfin. Elle me faisait de grands signes, tellement enthousiaste à l'idée de quitter le pays.<br>"Salut!" Me suis-je exclamée en arrivant près d'elle. Etant légèrement tête en l'air, j'avais placé en elle toute ma confiance en la chargeant d'ammener les bagages et les billets à l'aéroport. Je me savais incapable d'accomplir ce genre de mission sans rien oublier.  
>Amy et moi nous connaissions depuis le lycée. Nous avions suivi le même cursus universitaire, et nous avions décidé de partir ensemble pour la France. Aucune de nous deux n'avait jamais vraiment quitté le foyer familiale, mais aujourd'hui licenciées de droit, nous nous sentions capables de partir à l'aventure, à l'autre bout du monde.<br>"On s'en fume une avant d'aller à l'embarquement?" Proposa-t-elle. Amy Black avait toujours était très jolie, aussi loin que je me souvienne, et j'avais beau toujours avoir eu du succès auprès de la gent masculine, j'avais toujours ressentie une pointe de jalousie à l'égard de sa beauté presque parfaite. Elle était grande, élancée, elle arborait une lourde chevelure rousse légèrement ondulée qui mettait en valeur ses magnifique yeux verts. A côté, je me sentais comme un petit tas d'os ridicule.  
>"Ok."<p>

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, les paupières lourdes, j'émergeais après une longue sieste. Les sièges de l'avion étaient confortables, le service des hôtesses d'une qualité respectable, mais le film programmé par Amy pas assez prenant pour me tenir éveillée le temps du voyage. Je jetais un oeil vers le hublot. Impossible de voir la terre, une épaisse couche de nuages cotonneux stagnant juste en dessous de nous.<br>"Je crois qu'on va bientôt atterrir." M'informa Amy, un léger sourire aux lèvres. J'avais la fâcheuse habitude de m'endormir un peu n'importe où, et surtout n'importe quand.  
>"Je serais toi, j'irais faire quelques retouches... La sieste ne te va pas si bien." Ajouta-t-elle, sans cesser de sourire. Je poussais un râle avant de me lever.<br>Effectivement, j'avais bien besoin d'un ravalement de façade. Je rinçais mon visage à l'eau glacée du robinet, me donnant un coup de fouet. Il n'y avait malheureusement plus rien à faire pour mes cheveux, mais je pus tout de même rajuster mon khôl et mon rouge à lèvre. Une hôtesse vint me chercher dans les toilettes.  
>"Nous demandons aux passagers d'attacher leurs ceintures, vous devez regagner votre place mademoiselle." Je m'exécutais.<br>L'atterissage, tout comme le décollage, et même le trajet tout entier, était un moment que je détestais. Cette impression que les oreilles se bouchent, les tremblements, sans parler de l'option crash, m'agaçaient profondément.

* * *

><p>Dans le taxi, sur le chemin qui menait à notre appartement, je découvrais Paris. Les immeubles étaient bien plus bas qu'à Manhattan, et une âme ancienne nourrissait la ville. Ce n'était pas les rues pavées d'ardoises et les quartiers culturels que je m'étais imaginé, mais c'était tout de même raffraichissant. J'avais déjà hâte de m'installer et d'en découvrir plus. a côté de moi, je sentais Amy tout aussi émue. La vie d'adule commençait vraiment à vingt et un ans, lâché dans un pays inconnu. J'y étais. Enfin, nous sommes arrivées à destination. Nous avons payé le taxi avant d'en descendre, puis nous avons passé une bonne minute en bas du bâtiment, simplement à observer. Nous étions dans une charmante petite rue commerçante. J'apercevais une épicerie, une boulangerie et un tabac. Nous aurions toujours de quoi survivre, au moins. L'immeuble comptait six étages. Une drôle d'architecture, assez baroque. La façade était blanche, les vieux blacons légèrement noircis, des moulures et des sculptures l'ornant dans chaque coin. Au rez-de-chaussée, une sorte de pub vieillot mais assez chic, juste à côté d'une immense porte en bois qui semblait être la seule entrée vers le bâtiment. Je respirais un grand coup et souris, Paris, nous voilà.<p> 


End file.
